villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tambourine
Tambourine is the tertiary antagonist of the Dragon Ball series. He is one of the sons of Piccolo Daimao and a villain from the History Creation and Mission Piccolo Daimao spawned Tambourine shortly after his release at the hands of Emperor Pilaf. He was sent out in order to kill any of the martial artists that entered the previous two Tenkachi Budokai tournaments and therefore get rid of anyone who could learn how to use the Mafuba wave, the technique that sealed Piccolo in a rice cooker during his previous reign of terror, which the Namekian believed was the only thing that could defeat him. Tambourine was also instructed to bring back any Dragon Balls that he found along the way. He first killed Kuririn, whom he encountered at the end of the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and easily managed to kill the boy with a kick to the head that snapped his neck. The mutant Namekian then stole the Four Star Dragon Ball, along with a list of all the contestants. Battles with Goku Tambourine was later confronted by Son Goku, who sought to avenge Kuririn. He easily managed to defeat Goku, because the boy was weakened from his fight with Tenshinhan. Tambourine proceeded to beat the boy senseless, leaving for him dead, and destroyed his source of transport, the Kinto'un cloud. The mutant Namekian went on to kill Giran, Bacterian, Panpoot, King Chapa, Man- Wolf, and many others. Before Tambourine could eliminate Yamcha, he received a telepathic message from Piccolo to find and destroy the person responsible for killing another of Piccolo's spawn Cymbal. Tambourine was successful in tracking down Yajirobe, who had killed Cymbal, but when Goku appeared, the mutant became more interested in fighting Goku first. Tambourine started the match, confident he could win again. This time however, Goku managed to pound Tambourine into the ground and when he attempted to escape, killed him with a Kamehameha wave. Powers and Abilities Tambourine is an extremely powerful fighter and is able to use a variety of techniques, as well as manipulate energy like many other Dragon Ball characters. His numerous techniques include Sidearm Flamer, a technique where he charges his hand with energy, before impaling his opponent with it, the Chou Makouhou, a powerful energy blast fired from the mouth that is used by Piccolo Daimao and his offspring, and the Wah-Tah Kick, a stereotypical kung fu kick. Tambourine can also fly using his wings. Personality & Death Much like his father, Tambourine is extremely sadistic, and cold-hearted. He loves slaughtering innocent humans because he sees them as being inferior to him and his father's kind. Tambourine will kill people who are not part of his assignment just for fun. He is also intelligent and strategic-minded, using an extensive vocabulary and being able to fight and kill with high skills. Despite being psychopathic, when facing an opponent much stronger than him, he is a coward. During his second fight with Goku, he thought he destroyed with a big ki blast, but it had no effect on the Saiyan. Tambourine then tried to escape, but could not escape Goku's wrath. Gallery Tambourine.jpg Trivia *Like Piccolo Daimao and all of his offspring, Tambourine is named after a percussion instrument, the tambourine. *During Piccolo Daimao's first reign of terror, he produced another son that bore a great resemblance to Tambourine, only with lighter skin. Some believe that this was Tambourine, though this would be impossible, since that offspring was killed off screen. *Tambourine is the first non-human character to ever defeat Goku, though he only won because Goku was weakened from his fight with Tenshinhan. It is unknown if Tambourine would have won if Goku had fought him without the power increase that Saiyans get from being badly beaten. *Tambourine has the highest body count out of all the henchmen in Dragon Ball, with a total of 50 kills, maybe more. Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Demon Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creation Category:Supervillains Category:Siblings Category:Mutants Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Evil from the past Category:Tragic Villain Category:Genderless Category:Cowards Category:Enforcer Category:Old Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls